I don't want to miss a thing
by gabby-shinoda-bennington
Summary: Ok, este es un fic con la cancion de armaggeddon, y es un sorato ^^ asi que lean, porfavor si, y dejen reviews... Matt se va al espacio.. regresara vivo? y escribe una canción a Sora en una noche de insomnio...


Hola, hola, hola, hoy si vengo con un songfic... como decir... romántico, es sorato asi que a los que no les gusta el sorato fuera... no... no soy grosera, lo siento, pero si no les gusta el sorato no lo lean, o si lo quieren leer simplemente léanlo...  
  
Disclaimer: no me pertenece ni digimon ni la canción de I don't want to miss a thing, digimon pertenece a Toei y la canción al famoso grupo aerosmith...  
  
  
  
1 I don't want to miss a thing  
  
  
  
Digamos que es el año 2020, Matt ya es astronauta y si, ha viajado pero por máximo solo por 3 semanas al espacio, hoy, se le ha asignado una misión... para salvar a la tierra, no se sabe si volverán con vida o no, y si vuelven con vida pasara 4 meses en el espacio, está casado con Sora... y no sabe como darle la noticia...  
  
-Sora... te tengo una ... noticia...  
  
-que?  
  
-me han asignado una nueva expedición.  
  
-Y entonces?  
  
-tardaré 4 meses.... y.... quién sabe si vuelva con vida, la nave puede estrellar con un meteorito...  
  
-Qué!? Pero Matt no puedes ir! –dijo Sora empezando a llorar  
  
-Pero es mi trabajo Sora, y si es por proteger a la humanidad y a ti lo haré...  
  
-No Matt! No me puedes dejar sola!  
  
-Vamos Sora... la... –se cortó por un instante- ... la nave sale mañana...  
  
Sora solo abrazó fuertemente a Matt, y lloró...  
  
Eran las 10 de la noche... Sora estaba profundamente dormida, mientras Matt no podía conciliar el sueño, recordando todos los bellos momentos que había pasado junto a ella, encendió su lampara, dejándole un suave tono de luz, justo para no despertar a Sora, agarró papel y lapicero y comenzó a escribir una canción para Sora, recordando y escribiendo todos esos bellos momentos viéndola dormir...  
  
  
  
1.1 I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
1.2 Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
1.3 While you're far away and dreaming  
  
1.4 I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
1.5 I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
1.6 Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
  
1.7 (Podría quedarme despierto, solo para oírte respirar  
  
ver tu sonrisa mientras duermes  
  
mientras estas lejos y soñando  
  
Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce entrega  
  
1.8 Podría quedarme perdido en este momento por siempre  
  
1.9 Cada momento junto a ti es un momento que valoro mucho)  
  
Recuerdo el día en que te conocí... la primera vez que te vi, si, es cierto, no sentí nada la primera vez que te vi, pero poco a poco me fui enamorando de tu forma de ser, tu sonrisa, tu carácter, tu manera de ser y de preocuparte por los demás, eso me encanta de ti, si llego a morir, ten por seguro que no te dejaré, me rebuscare para venirte a visitar...  
  
1.10 I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
(Yo no quiero cerrar mis ojos  
  
Yo no quiero quedarme dormido  
  
Porque te extrañaría amor  
  
Y no quiero perderme de nada  
  
Porque aun cuando te sueño  
  
El sueño más dulce jamás lo hará  
  
Yo aun te extrañaría amor  
  
Y no quiero perderme de nada)  
  
No olvidare esa navidad, esa navidad, en la que tu me demostraste que en realidad me amabas, yo creía que amabas a Tai, si lo amabas, lo quieres, pero como un amigo, como el excelente amigo que es, pero al saber que tu me amabas, fue la mejor noticia que me han dado, claro, después de que tu me aceptaras como tu esposo...  
  
1.11 Laying close to you  
  
1.12 Feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
Then I kiss your eyes  
  
And thank God we're together  
  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
  
Forever and ever  
  
(acostado cerca de ti  
  
sintiendo tu corazón palpitar  
  
y me pregunto que estarás soñando,  
  
si soy yo al que estás viendo  
  
entonces beso tus ojos  
  
y agradezco a Dios que estamos juntos  
  
Yo solo quiero quedarme contigo en este momento por siempre,  
  
Por siempre y para siempre)  
  
Ahora te veo dormir, pacifica y silenciosa, como un ángel, un ángel que Dios me ha regalado, para que llene de luz mis días, para que llene de luz mi vida, y llene de alegría mi tristeza, asi desaparezca, y se que yo soy tu ángel, y doy gracias a Dios y al destino por tenerme junto a ti, aunque estes dormida, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, desde que te conocí hasta ahora, Mañana parte mi destino... regresaré... o no? El destino lo decidirá...  
  
1.13 I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
(Yo no quiero cerrar mis ojos  
  
Yo no quiero quedarme dormido  
  
Porque te extrañaría amor  
  
Y no quiero perderme de nada  
  
Porque aun cuando te sueño  
  
El sueño más dulce jamás lo hará  
  
Yo aun te extrañaría amor  
  
Y no quiero perderme de nada)  
  
Cada vez que estoy junto a ti, mis penas se van, tu las borras con tu magia de ángel, Sora, yo te amo, mas que a mi vida, mas que a mi ser, y si algo malo te pasara no me lo perdonaría por nada del mundo... aunque, sabes, cuando era pequeño, mi mamá me dijo: talvez para el mundo tu solo seas una persona, pero puede ser que para una persona tu seas su mundo, y tu eres mi mundo; gracias.  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
I just wanna be with you  
  
Right here with you just like this  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time  
  
Baby, baby  
  
(No quiero perderme ni una sonrisa  
  
No quiero perderme ni un beso  
  
Yo solo quiero estar contigo  
  
Aquí mismo contigo justamente así  
  
Yo solo quiero tenerte cerca  
  
Sentir tu corazón tan cerca del mío  
  
Y solo quedarnos en este momento  
  
Por el resto del tiempo  
  
Amor, amor)  
  
Es casi la medianoche, y no sé si esta es nuestra despedida, te veré en cuatro meses? Me verás en cuatro meses? Ruego a Dios por que si... tengo esperanzas en que si, y cuando nos veamos volveremos a ser felices, el tiempo pasará y seguiremos juntos, tendremos hijos y serán felices con nosotros, serán felices por tener una madre como tu...  
  
1.14 I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Coz I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
(Yo no quiero cerrar mis ojos  
  
Yo no quiero quedarme dormido  
  
Porque te extrañaría amor  
  
Y no quiero perderme de nada  
  
Porque aun cuando te sueño  
  
El sueño más dulce jamás lo hará  
  
Yo aun te extrañaría amor  
  
Y no quiero perderme de nada)  
  
Después de esto Matt dejó la nota en su mesa de dormir...  
  
En la mañana siguiente, Sora despertó, viendo una pequeña nota y un sobre junto a ella:  
  
Mi amada Sora:  
  
Es mi hora de partir, son las 4:30 en la madrugada, me voy a la estación espacial, nos veremos en cuatro meses... tengo fe en que ese meteorito no nos alcanzara... anoche no pude conciliar el sueño, durmiéndome hasta la una de la madrugada, si ya se que casi no dormí nada... pero no pude haber desperdiciado ese tiempo, así que échale un vistazo al sobre junto a esta nota.  
  
Te amo  
  
Matt  
  
Sora empezó a leer la canción, llorando.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuatro meses después... (qué? En cuatro meses podria ser el velorio de Matt o su regreso)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Matt entraba silenciosamente a su casa, estaría Sora? ...  
  
-Matt!!!! –exclamó Sora lanzándose a sus brazos  
  
-Sora!!! –dijo Matt recibiéndola con un abrazo, besándola...  
  
-Sabía que volverías! Ahora es mi turno... te tengo una noticia  
  
-El qué? –dijo Matt un poco preocupado...  
  
-Vas a tener una hija!!!!!  
  
-Que!?!?!?!?!!  
  
-tengo 4 meses y dos semanas de embarazo...  
  
-Gracias Sora –dijo Matt alegre besándola profundamente...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
5 meses después, Matt y Sora disfrutaban la compañía de la pequeña Nancy, quien casualmente era igual a Matt... y como Matt se parece a su mamá (demasiado por cierto), le puso asi en su honor...  
  
  
  
~*~* Fin ~*~*  
  
Que tal estuvo? A mi no me gusto mucho pero en fin... me inspire a la mitad de mi clase de inglés, ya que nos pusieron a cantar esa canción, y como es del soundtrack de la película de armaggedon (creo que así se escribe) como se trata de astronautas me acordé de Matt y decidi escribirlo en honor a ello (y al sorato *o*) bueno dejen reviews porfa!!! ... y por cierto, si no saben quien es Nancy es el nombre de la Mama de Matt en ingles (me tuve que echar digimon 01 en ingles :P y solo he visto pocos capitulos en español....  
  
Chao  
  
Gabby! ^^v 


End file.
